Michiko Sarutobi A Sasuke love story
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: Michiko Sarutobi is the granddaughter of the third homage and host to the 5-tailed phoenix. She and Sasuke don't talk much but when they are put on the same team what will happen? Srry I suck at summaries. Anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**raven:Hey peoplzzzzzzz!  
>sasuke:whatever loser<br>raven: Hey you...teme!  
>sasuke: What did you say!<br>raven: *runs away*  
>sasuke: Hn. Anyway LoneWolf Pack does not own Naruto in any way shape or form. <strong>

I was running like my life depended on it, weaving in and out of the streets of Konaha. I was running late for the academy. 5…4…3…2…1… Made it! I sprinted through the doors at the last possible second and ran to my seat. I sat next to Shikamaru and Choji. They were the two other people who didn't hate or shun me for no reason. At least one that I knew of. People would whisper about me saying things like **"That girl is a monster"** or **"She's lucky that she's the Hokage's granddaughter otherwise I would chase her out of the village myself."** I didn't know why they hated me but they also made their children hate me. Only Shikamaru and Choji's parents didn't seem to despise me like all the others. Iruka sensei suddenly came in the room dragging a screaming Naruto with him, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'_What did you do this time Naruto?' _I wondered as I let out a sigh. I looked out the window and saw the most ridiculous sight I would most likely ever see in my life. Naruto had painted the Hokages faces and one looked like a clown! I let out a quiet giggle and Shikamaru looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged and turned to face Iruka sensei.

"Okay thanks to Naruto here, everyone will have to perform the transformation jutsu, so line up!" He said. The class groaned and everyone went to stand in line. I ended up behind Sasuke and watched as most people did an average job on it. Next was Sasuke, he did an almost perfect job on it, only messing up the eyes,and all of the idiotic fan girls squealed. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Transform!" I yelled and I had become a replica of Iruka.

"Perfect job Michiko! Iruka sensei said while Mizuki sensei just nodded in approval. I all but skipped back to my seat.

"Yeah! Go Mi-chan!" Naruto shouted. I grinned at him and sat down in my seat. I watched in boresom as the rest of the class performed the jutsu until it was Naruto's turn. I perked up when i saw the mischievous look on his face, and i could tell that Iruka sensei saw it too by the look of fear on his face.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said and he transformed into a naked girl with clouds of smoke covering her. To say i was mad would be an understatement. I got up and smacked him on the head.

"Abusive!" He whined.

"You idiot! Don't go inventing stupid jutsus like that!" Iruka shouted after he had recovered from his recent nosebleed. I winced. Harsh.

**Plz review! Srry about the shortness the next chapter will be much longer! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Hope that you like this chapter! PLz review!**

**-Raven- =P**

The next day I woke up and got into my ninja outfit. ( look on profile to see) I

headed to the academy excited. I was finally going to be a ninja! When I got

there, I was the first one there. That's new for a change. After what seemed

like an eternity, everyone else finally arrived. Iruka sensei started right

away. I went to the other room when he eventually called my name.

"Okay, you have to make three clones of yourself and you'll pass." Mizuki said.

I nodded my head and concentrated.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and like that there were 7 other clones of myself. Iruka

and Mizuki were both shocked.

"How do you know that technique?" Iruka sensei asked.

"I just picked it up," I said while actually I had been going through

scrolls I found in the closet.

"Well good job you passed." he said and gave me my new headband. I tied it

loosely around my neck.

"Yes!" I shouted and jumped in the air in a very Naruto like move. They both

laughed. I left the room and walked into the room of people that had passed.

"You guys passed!" I shouted and hugged Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yea what did ya think would happen!" Choji replied jokingly."Good job on

passing Michiko!" Shikamaru just mumbled something about this whole thong being

'troublesome'. When testing was over I walked outside and saw Naruto sitting on

a swing. He must not have passed, I thought. I walked over to him

"Hey Naruto," I said

"If you're here to rub it in my face that I failed please go away." he said

sadly.

"Naruto, I would never do that. In fact I was thinking that I could help you

practice for the next test." I replied.

"Really?" He looked up hopefully.

"Yea. How about three days from now?"

"Yeah! Believe it!" he shouted jumping up. I smiled. Now that's the Naruto that

I know and have grown to love. (As a friend) The rest of the night I studied

medical jutsu scrolls. I'm trying to become a konoichi and a medic nin. The next

day,'I rolled ,literally, out of my bead and landed with a thump on my floor.

"Ugh..." I groaned. I picked myself up off the floor and got ready to go to the

academy. I left out breakfast for Konahamoru and ran towards the academy. When I

got there I went to the classroom and saw Naruto with a leaf headband!

"Naruto! You passed!" I yelled and ran over to him smiling.

"Yep! And I learned a cool new jutsu too!" he said proudly adjusting his

headband.

"That's awesome!" I said excitedly. Iruka sensei came in the room and started

announcing teams. None of the teams that he had called so far I was on I was

starting to zone out until I heard,

"Team 7. Sarutobi Michiko, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.". To say I was

happy would be an understatement, I was ecstatic! I was on the same team as

Naruto and the Uchiha Prodigy!

"Hey! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as him!" he

shouted and pointed at Sasuke.

"Because he had one of the top scores and you had the worst. Leila also hadone

of the top scores so they were placed with you to balance the team out." Iruka

stated bluntly. Ouch.

"Just stay out of my way dobe," Sasuke smirked. The rest of the teams were

called and we all waited for our jounin senseis. Eventually we were the last

left.

"Come on why isn't he here already? Everyone else has left, even Iruka sensei!"

Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun be patient." I said.

"No!" he shouted sounding like a bratty infant. He started to put an eraser

over the door.

"What are you doing loser?" Sasuke asked.

"He will pay for making us late!" Naruto cackled and went back to his seat.

"A jounin won't fall for that you moron." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Just

then a man with silver hair stepped into the room. Plop. The eraser landed on

his head and Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Hmm... My first impression of you is that you are all idiots." the man said.

We all sweatdropped. He led us too the roof.

"So tell me a bit about yourselves" he asked.

"How about you go first?" Naruto challenged.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are... none of your business. As

for my likes and dislikes... you'll find out in time. And for my goal... you

don't need to know."

"Well that was pointless! That told us nothing!" Naruto shouted. .

"Actually it tells us that he is secretive and has probably learned from

experience not to give information to just anyone." Naruto gaped at me after I

said that.

**Kakashi's POV**

Hmm... Smart one.

**Michiko POV **

"Alright your turn," he said pointing to Naruto.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen. I

like ichiraku ramen and instant ramen. I dislike waiting the three minutes I

have to wait for the ramen to be ready. and my goal is to become Hokage!" Naruto

said.

"Next"Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"I like few things, dislike many things. My hobby is training and my dream is

not a dream but will become a reality. I will kill a certain someone." Naruto

paled at the last thing that Sasuke said, probably hoping that he wasn't that

certain someone.

"Okay then. Next, you." Kakashi sensei said pointing at me.

"I'm Michiko Sarutobi. What I like and dislike is really none of you business. My hobbies are

training and hanging out with my friends. And my dream is to become a great

konoichi and medic nin."

"Okay now that we all know a bit about eachother, meet me tomorrow at the

training grounds at 5:00 in the morning." Kakashi said

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Kakashi giggled.

"Well you see only 66% of you will actually become genin so I have to test you

to see if you will." he said cheerfully.

"What!" we all yelled.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up. See ya!" and with that Kakshi

poofed away.

**Plz review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again thanks to The Deidara Effect for her/his advice and to all who reviewed. Enjoy!**

"Brring Brring" went my alarm at 4:30 am.

"Ugh…" I groaned sleepily, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock. It stopped ringing. Thank God. I got up and dressed. I grabbed some breakfast and three apples. I started walking towards the training grounds knowing that it would take me a while to get there. When I finally got there, I saw Naruto and Sasuke already there. I tossed them the apple. They bit into it without complaint.

_*hours later*_

"You're late!" Naruto shouted as soon as Kakashi sensei arrived.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Liar" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Okay. Anyway you three have to get these bells from me and if you do, you pass. The one left without a bell in the end will go back to the academy and will also be tied up to this stump. You must come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi stated.

"I'll get a bell no problem!" Naruto shouted.

" Sure you will," Kakashi sensei said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Why you!" Naruto charged at him. In a flash Kakashi was behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Now, I didn't say start yet, did I?"he said

"You just did." I stated bluntly.

"Okay then. Now… Go!" And with that he disappeared. We all ran in different dirextions. I hid in a bush next to Sasuke.

"Hey you!" Naruto shouted, " I'm gonna get that bell! Believe it!"

"You're a little odd aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"The only thing odd here is your hair!" Naruto replied. He then charged at Kakashi.

"Rule number one Taijutsu." Kakashi said and reached in his pocket to pull out something. Naruto skidded to a halt and Kakashi pulled out... a book?

"Hey why're you reading that?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Because i want to know what happens next." Kakashi simply said. I sweatdropped. Naruto started running at Kakashi again. Kakashi poofed behind him and formed the tiger seal. My eyes widened.

"A thousand years of pain!" Kakahi shouted, poking Naruto in the butt and sending him flying_. 'The idiots'_

I thought. I stopped paying attention after that. I ran through the trees towards Kakashi until i realized something_. 'We're supposed to work together!_' I immediately turned around. I saw Naruto hanging by one leg. I cut the rope.

"Do you want to team up?" I asked him.

"No! I can do it myself!" he replied.

"Fine," I muttered and headed off to find Sasuke. I found him stuck in the ground with only his head sticking out. It took a while but i finally got him out of the ground.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yea?"

"The point of this exercise is teamwork. Do you want to team up?"

**Kakasi's POV**

Finally someone who figures it out.

**Michiko POV**

"No." Sasuke says bluntly," You would just get in the way." Just then the bell rang and we headed back to the meeting area to see Naruto tied to a stump. We sit down next to him and Kakashi comes up to us.

"Mome of you will be going back to the academy."We sighed in relief at thet. "Instead You guys except for Michiko will be dropped from the program permenantly!"

"What!" Naruto's shout echoed throughout the training grounds, "Why!"

"Because only Michiko figured out the point of the exercise which was teamwork. Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi stated calmly. "Michiko you can go home. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00."

"Okay! See ya!" and with that i started to head home.

**(A/N Sorry if Michiko seems like a Mary Sue.)**

_'Wait a minute' _I thought '_This must be a test.' _I headed back and hid in the trees, watching Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke handed Naruto his lunch and then Kakashi sensei appeared.

"You all…" he said with a menacing aura around him, "Pass!" I all sweat dropped. Did he really have to be that dramatic? "And Michiko, you can come out now." After he said that I lazily made my way over to them.

"Hey again." I said bored.

"HI AGAIN MI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted.

"OW, YOU BAKA MY EAR!" I yelled right back at him and whacked him on the head.

"That hurt…" he sulked. Sasuke and Kakashi had just been watching us, amusement clear on their faces. I calmly walked over to them and Naruto followed, still complaining about how his head hurt.

"Okay... anyways i'll say this again. Be here tomorrow at 7:00 or else" he said darkly and poofed away. _'Great. Just great'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Hope that you like it! Plz review!**

By the time I arrived at the training grounds the next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were already there.

"Hey" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hi Mi-Chan!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Hn" was Sasuke's oh so wonderful response.

_-3 hours later-_

Kakashi finally came and we headed towards the Hokage's office and received 5 D-rank missions. Naruto being the idiot he is messed up on almost all the missions. He almost fell down a waterfall, ruined a lady's garden, and got dragged by a dog into a minefield. By the end of the day we were all exhausted. The next day the Hokage was reading our new missions to us when all of the sudden Naruto exploded.

"Enough of these boring missions. We're not children anymore! Give us a real mission Old Man!" Kakashi wacked him on the head. Hard. Iruka then went into a lecture about the different types of missions and what rank you must be to do them.

"I like pork ramen but maybe I'll have beef tonight. What do you think Mi-Chan?" Naruto interrupted.

"Stick with the pork." I said. You could see Iruka getting visibly angry. It was priceless.

"Fine," the Hokage said as Naruto cheered. "You will be assigned a C-rank mission to guard someone."

"Who is it? A feudal lord or a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Send him in." We all turned to look and in came and older man holding sake in his hand.

"I'm Tazuna, the super expert bridge builder and I expect you to provide me with super protection on my way to the land of waves." He slurred drunkenly. "Who's the short one with the idiotic look on his face?"

"Haha! Who's the shortest?" Naruto laughed. We all lined up, with him being the shortest. "WHY YOU!" Naruto shouted charging at Tazuna. Kakashi held him back.

"Now we don't go killing the clients Naruto ," he stated calmly. We then left, with the mission starting tomorrow.

I walked to the village gate with a vackpack on one shoulder and my sword slung over the other. My teammates were already there. Now we just had to wait for Kakashi-sensei. When he finally arrived with Tazuna we headed out. Naruto was skipping around like ah little boy with a balloon.

"What the hell Naruto! What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry Mi-Chan. It's just that I've never been out of the village before." He replied cheerfully. I sighed and continued walking. All of the sudden out of nowhere, chains wrapped around Kakashi snd tightened. Causing him to die instantly.

"Sensei!" Naruto and i screamed frozen in shock. Even Sasuke seemed suprised, but unlike Naruto and i he quickly shook it off and jumped into action. As the other ninja gained the upper hand, i snapped out of my daze hoping that i wasnt too late. Just then Kakashi jumped out of the trees and pinned the ninja down. _'What the heck '_, was all i had time to think.

"Good job Sasuke," Kakashi commended.

"hn," he said then he turned towards Naruto and i, "are you okay... scaredy cats?" Ugh that kid got on my last nerves.

"Fine. thanks very much!" i replied hotly. He smirked and continued walking. Somedays i just wish that i could kill him.

**Sorry for the shortness. Plz review! Also check out my other stories and my deviantart profile which can be found on my profile page. Thanks! PLz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS! **

**I'm losing my inspiration to write this story because of lack of reviews. So plz review if you want me to continue.**

We continued walking until we encountered a man called Zabuza. (A/N: I'm not going to go into details because you all know what happens) Basically he had this huge sword and he trapped Kakashi Sensei in a water prison. Then Naruto and Sasuke came up with a plan and made Zabuza release him. Then a hunter nin came and threw some senbon into his neck, killing him. Anyway back to the present. When we arrived at Tazuna's house, his daughter came out and greeted us.

"Hello. Please come in," she said with a smile. We followed her into the house and she showed us our rooms. Once we got settled in, she made us dinner. As we were eating Naruto asked about a picture that was up on the wall that had someone torn out of it. I had been wondering too but hadn't brought it up, thinking that there must be a reason for it. Suddenly Inari , Tazuna's son, yelled that there were no such things as heroes while the daughter was explaining the story behind the picture. Naruto, wanting to be a hero to the village got riled up by Inari's remark and started screaming at the kid that there were heroes and he would prove it. Inari stormed out of the house with Kakashi following closely behind.

The next day Kakashi woke us up early to styart training. Leading us into the surrounding forest, he suddenly stopped.

"Why are we here Sensei?" I asked.

"Because Michiko, we are going to be climbing trees..." Kakashi started

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"…Without using hands." He finished

"And just how are we supposed to do this?" I asked disbelievingly.

"By using chakra." Kakashi replied.

"What's chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Well Michiko since you think you know it why don't you explain it." Kakashi said somehow hearing me.

"Fine." I said and launched into an explanation about what chakra is. By the time that I was done, he was staring at me with his mouth agape.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked.

"It's simple, I paid attention in class." I replied.

"Wow." Was all that he could say.

"Anyways back to the tree climbing." Redirected Kakashi. " You will have to climb these trees by directing chakra to your feet. Watch." And with that he concentrated for a second and started to walk up the tree. We all stared in awe as he made it to the top and jumped down. He threw a kunai towards each of our feet.

"Mark how high you get with these."

All of us concentrated and attempted to run up the tree. I started to lose control of my chakra so I marked my spot and jumped off. I had tied with Sasuke for height and Naruto was a few feet below us. Sasuke and I exchanged a glance and we both smirked. We kept at it all day and eventually I made it to the top. I sat down in the shade of a tree and watched the other two battle it out.

"Hey could you give me some advice?" Sasuke suddenly came up and asked. Wow it must have really n hurt his pride to come over and ask., I had to respect that.

"Sure. You just have to concentrate on keeping and maintaining a constant amount of chakra to your feet."

"Thanks," he said and walked away to continue trying. Naruto later came and asked for help too. That night during dinner, Sasuke and Naruto ate like pigs until they barfed and then they still continued to ravenously eat dinner mumbling something about getting stronger. _'Boys' _I sighed and went upstairs to my room.

**Should I include the fight with Zabuza? Plz review!**

**-Raven- =p**


End file.
